Of Gods and Men
by Emriel
Summary: In an alternate universe set in the distant past, wizards have not hidden themselves and are instead revered by muggles. They are like gods among men. In this world, Harry Potter grows up with a fellow orphan Tom Riddle. They both loved each other as brothers but everything changed when Harry becomes the prophesied savior while fate inevitably turns Tom into his enemy.


The bells have rung once more. It was a clear sound against the silence of their tiny room which he shared with his brother. The sun was barely up, and the sky was in a frosty blue hue. Harry resisted the urge to stay in bed, no matter how comfortable it was since it was a special day.

It was the day where they were allowed to leave the sanctuary to visit the muggle world. It was a day of honoring their ancestors. It was a day of celebration for the Light's triumph against the Dark. It was also the day Harry met Tom Riddle, and a day that he'd longed for.

Harry grew up in the Sanctuary along with the rest of the other orphaned children. The wizarding war took its toll and a lot of families were broken apart. It was said that he hardly had any relatives yet, and was promptly given to the Sanctuary, a small orphanage that was situated next to Hogwarts. Wizards and witches were a precious commodity to the common folk, and Harry knew that if children like him were left alone in the care of muggles, a lot of nasty things could happen.

They were considered god's gift to men, because they could perform miracles and break the laws of nature that applied to every other muggle. It was their magic that made them special, and they were coveted, too much it seemed that wars were fought because of them, for them, and by them. That was why some children hated it, because they were forcibly taken from their families. Harry had a friend named Hermione. Her parents were well off and even though she was taken from them at an early age, they fought to take her back and was granted the rights to raise her because they passed the _test_.

Not that Harry really cared, he was perfectly happy of where he was. He didn't really mind it that no one bothered to adopt him, or take him away. He knew he was related to the Blacks and by extension, he was related to the Malfoys who did visit him from time to time, but only because the heir of Malfoy befriended him and Tom by extension.

He was well aware that his family name was pretty influential after having read about them, but until he was of age, he was told he would not be able to inherit the Potter assets, and his trust fund was the only thing available to him. It was plenty enough to buy small trinkets here and there, chocolate, clothes, games, and stuffed toys on his bed. The other children said it was similar to living in a muggle orphanage but it was heavily monitored by the ministry, because god forbid the children be hurt unjustly.

The Sanctuary provided for all the children, and because they live in such close quarters to Hogwarts, they were automatically given the option to study there once they reach the age of eleven and Harry was at the tender age of seven.

The birds were chirping outside near the window, and Harry blinked, trying to rid himself of the sleep and the small thoughts that floated here in there. He woke up, wiped his eyes and sleepily padded to the other bed. "Tom? Are you up?" The seven-year-old pursed his lips as he saw that Tom was still completely covered by blankets. Harry frowned. Tom looked so peaceful like that. He didn't look like the cold composed older brother he had. Long lashes framed the other boy's eyes and they were shut tight.

Harry stood there, watching his brother sleep. Tom wasn't really his brother, but they've considered each other as siblings for so long that it hardly mattered. They grew up together, and Tom simply adored him, and Harry felt the same. It wasn't always like that, but now, he couldn't have it any other way.

Harry went closer, and sat on Tom's bed. Tom looked like an angel when he was sleeping, and his carefully hair curled around his face. One curl was out of place, and Harry reached out to flatten it.

Tom did not even budge.

Harry found his mouth stretching to a wide grin. He launched himself at the unsuspecting boy and squealed when he heard a scream and a bunch of expletives.

"Tom! Let's go! The sun's up and we're going to you-know-where! Tom! Wake up!"

Harry's green eyes were wide and he was laughing to himself when a palm was pressed to his cheek.

Tom Marvolo Riddle slowly pushed away the excited boy that decided to lay on his chest. He stretched a bit and sat up, glaring at a spot in the wall and began to comb his hair with his fingers, yawning.

Harry looked at him expectantly and wished Tom was a little bit more enthusiastic as he was. He didn't really understand why Tom never appreciated this particular day. It was the day of the defeat of Voldemort. He was defeated by none other than Albus Dumbledore, the current ruler of the British Magical community. Albus Dumbledore first rose to power when he killed Gellert Grindelwald, and burying his remains in the strong hold Numengard. He then became the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a Wizarding School and haven for the orphaned children who possessed magic.

Voldemort belonged to the radical few who believed in the superiority of their kind. He fought for the rights of wizards since they belonged to a higher form of humanity. They should not be oppressed by the humans. The man thought it was their right to rule over the world.

It was said that Dumbledore fought him, and in an instance where numerous families have battled him and his followers, he died from a curse that came from Dumbledore's wand. It's been a decade since anyone has ever heard of him.

All Harry knew was that he was an orphan because of Voldemort's followers, but at least he had Tom.

With Tom, his dreary world turned okay. Harry had been a mere baby, he was just three when a cold angry six-year-old was deposited in his room who looked for all the world that he wanted to escape and kill everyone who dared to stop him. Tom tried several times to escape, but after four years of being together and with no eminent success, maybe Tom was resigned to his fate.

Harry liked to think that Tom grew attached to him and would never leave him behind, that's why he stayed.

Harry grinned to himself, and wrapped his arms around his Tom.

"Come on, come Tom! Let's go. They're not going to wait for us."

* * *

Harry looked up from where a hand patted his head. Harry pouted.

"Hey, I'm going to grow taller too, just you wait."

Tom smiled at him. It was an almost barely there quirk of the lips as he watched Harry put on his white garb. "With the way you eat, I'm sure Harry."

"Vegetables are disgusting."

"It's healthy."

"It's for the weak!"

Tom seemed to sigh at this. "Harry, you are such an impertinent brat."

"Hey, don't do a Snape on me, Tom. That's… that's evil, even coming from you!"

"I'm not evil, Harry. You said so yourself, I'm your nice older brother." Tom flashed him a full blown smile with teeth, and he looked so perfect that young Harry felt his heart clench. Tom had always been attractive, and growing up with him, it was easy to see the difference. Tom rarely smiled but he looked like an angel when he did. It was the same smile that Tom sent at other girls who would then begin to swoon and fall all over him for his attention. He was ten.

He looked away, and thought one day, he'd also look handsome. "Harry, there's no need to feel bad. Come on, smile for me?"

Harry began sulking for more reasons than being called a brat and being reminded that Tom was exceedingly nice to him even if he started out as a full blown jerk with an ego the size of the moon.

Harry pouted and he began to dress up in white. He put on the white gloves, white socks, white inner shirt, white pants and finally, the white robe. Then, Tom leaned down, and he was already an entire head taller that he had to do so. 'It's not because I'm small,' Harry thought.

Tom began fixing Harry's white tie.

Then, there was a warm hug, and Tom pet the top of his head until the pout was gone. Tom's hugs were warm, just the right kind that made his worries melt away. Harry hugged him back, and he was once again smiling.

Once done, they stepped out of their changing room, out of the small sitting room and saw the children in the hallway all dressed in white. Harry held Tom's hand, always intimidated by the rush of crowds like this one.

They soon trickled out of the Sanctuary's building. The sun still hadn't risen, but it was almost there, because Harry could see the sky turning brighter and brither.

They followed the rest of the children who wore white. After several minutes of walking hand in hand, Harry sneezed. It was cold and chilly, and Tom surreptitiously cast a wandless warming charm on both of them. It took a few more moments until everyone was finally assembled in the chilly white expanse of the courtyard. Snow still falling, but there was less of it.

Moments later, students of Hogwarts all dressed in black were assembled.

There was a special podium that held their caretakers and the professors of Hogwarts. At the very head, on a throne made of gold and silver, sat an old man with long grey hair. He also had a long beard and he wore a robe with the sun, moon and stars twinkling in gold against bright violet. Harry always cracked up at the sight of him.

Albus Dumbldore had his grandfatherly smile and acknowledged everyone with a jolly wave of his hand. He then began to point his wand on his throat and his voice boomed loud and clear, silencing the chattering amidst the gathered children.

"It's been ten years since Voldemort has been defeated. The war claimed countless lives. Before we start the festivities, let us all stay silent and remember those who have passed on for the greater good."

Harry tried to remember his parents but could only remember the faint color of his mother's hair. It was red – flaming orangey red. His father looked like him, or so his professors said. He said his well wishes in his head and told them that they did not have to worry because he found someone in his life that he could finally call family.

* * *

"Harry, don't run so fast."

"You're just walking like a turtle, Tom."

Harry ignored him and stared at the sword that was in the middle of the plaza. It was as small as a needle from his vantage point. Godric Gryffindor's sword was rumored to be the same sword that Arthur used to slay Mordred and it was stuck in the middle of a large stone floor for thousands of years. Nobody ever managed to pull it, but sometimes the sword would disappear, and appear in the hands of those who needed it. It always came back to this piece of rock. He turned around so he was staring at Tom who took his time reaching him, then past the thousands of people who gathered to see them. He waved and flowers were thrown his way. He continued smiling at everyone, just like how the others together with them were doing.

He was busy soaking up the attention, as people cheered for them. They were the God's chosen. They were worshiped and beloved. Harry loved them too, and he wished he could shout out his love if only Tom wouldn't hit him in the head after. He kept smiling and caught the stray flower that was about to hit him on the face and put it on his hair. It was from a girl and he waved at her. She was about to hand him over a flower, past the guards stationed to guard them and he came over but stopped when he saw something peculiar.

Behind them, past the throng of people, Harry spied the guillotine, a monstrous invention of the muggles to preserve peace and dole out punishments. Harry saw the line of people, some were women, some rich men, there were poor children who look emaciated.

Tom covered his eyes and forced him to look at the sword instead.

"Tom, no fair."

"It's better that you never concern yourself with the affairs of muggles. Their methods are barbaric. They're dirty. Come on, let's see your favorite sword."

Tom plucked the flower away from Harry's head, and stomped on it in distaste. Harry felt a little upset but Tom knew best so he began walking towards the others dressed in white.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked in surprise and ran over to a child who wore a lavish frilly white dress. He grinned at the bushy haired girl, "Hermione! I missed you." He hugged the girl and coughed to himself, "Forgive my manners, my lady," and held her hand. "Tom! Hermione is here…" Turning to Hermione once more, Harry placed a customary kiss to the knuckle which should have been his very first greeting.

"Stop it, Harry. You look like an idiot."

Harry shook his head, "Practicing. Tom said I need to learn manners. Anyway, I'm so happy to see you 'Mione! It was never the same when you left… I didn't think you'd make it. You mentioned your parents would bring you to _Beauxbatons_ … Have you managed to convince them to study in Hogwarts instead?"

Hermione looked at Tom who was behind Harry now, an imposing aloof figure, and back at Harry. "Yes I did, actually. I never wanted to go here you know but last summer was fun. I always thought Hogwarts was far too traditional but your brother cemented my decision when he mentioned that Hogwarts has the biggest library open to all those who join it. It is sad that it's only until when we turn eleven that we become students, but enrolling this early would mean I can visit both of you…"

Hermione looked out of breath, and her cheeks turned red when she glanced at Harry.

The bell rung once more, signaling that it was finally noon.

"That's amazing. I can't wait! You should visit us all the time otherwise I'm just stuck with Tom."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You say that as if you detest my presence. I'm hurt."

Harry puffed his chest, "Well… I only have one more year before you start school, then you won't be staying with me. So Hermione visiting would be nice. When you're not there, then it'll just be the two of us." Harry winked at Hermione who blushed a pretty red.

Tom tilted the boy's chin and stared at the green eyes. Harry blinked, and wiggled his chin but Tom's hold was firm. He found himself watching Tom's blue eyes and his pretty lashes and tried very hard not to show the growing anxiousness inside him. "Enough of your drama. I talked to the Headmistress. She permitted my visits to the sanctuary as long as I stay in the receiving hall. I may not be able to visit every day, but I will, Harry. Stop looking so sad. It doesn't suit you."

Tom released his chin and flicked his forehead.

Harry ducked his head and muttered, "Ow… This is abuse, I swear."

Tom ran his fingers on Harry's head and ruffled it very fondly.

"Stop it."

Hermione laughed a little.

"So 'Mione, how's won-won. Is he still afraid of Lavender?" Harry snickered at the thought of his other friend whose last message was that he was recovering from a love potion that some Lavender girl fed him. They were mere 7 year olds and the pureblood girls were already after having husbands. It weirded him out but apparently it was normal. Harry read all about it and Tom just said he was too young to understand.

Hermione just nodded sharing quips about how, "He's requested for a muggle food tester. It's cruel but his parents agreed. Did you know Harry, every pureblood household is supposed to have it. These muggles are usually the first ones to die when poison is involved… it's sad but I've read that the current spells that have been invented still can't detect majority of potion brewed poisons."

Tom nods along, "It was a breach of protocol. One would wonder why she even had it. If her intention was to secure his hand in marriage, she should have gone for the more traditional approach, like courting his parents. Instead, she gave him an elementary love potion and butchered her chances."

Harry made a face at this.

"Why do you know so much about this?"

Tom and Hermione said at almost the same time, "I've read about it."

"I see. Maybe you should marry Tom, Hermione. You're so alike."

"No. Just No Harry."

Tom seemed to laugh at this, "Am I not attractive enough?"

Hermione seemed to seriously ponder this for a while and Harry shook his head.

They finally reached the outermost circle that prevented people from going through any further. The sword of Gryffindor glinted, as if calling out to him. It had red rubies, and it looked simple enough but thousands of lives have perished due to the sword, and for every substance that it touched, it was rumored to absorb the properties.

It was perhaps the most poisonous sword in existence. Harry knew all about it. It was one of the few things he loved reading about.

He was just going to scare Tom a little. Nothing was going to happen, so when Tom wasn't looking at him – busy with Hermione as they talked about prospects in Hogwarts, he slipped past the crowd, and went under the white ribbons that prevented anyone from entering. He tried touching it before, and when it was supposed to burn, it hardly felt a thing. That was when he thought that the adults lied to him again.

But no longer.

Harry wasn't able to see the panicked reactions of Hermione and Tom who tried to reach for him but got pushed back by an invisible force the process. They began shouting, and this alerted the many guards and children who began pointing at the mischief maker.

Harry hurried over towards the sword. It was whispering things in his ear, of destiny, of promise, of power, and love.

It crooned to him, asking him to pull it out.

Harry did not notice the threatening wands pointed at his direction as the Aurors, servants of the king prepared to subdue the intruder but to their surprise and to the surprise of the thousands gathered, the boy touched the sword, and pulled.

A rush of something otherworldly filled him. The sword came out easily, glowing in the afternoon sun.

The thousand-year relic of a legendary savior pulled out by a seven-year-old boy.

There was silence.

A sudden unnatural silence.

When Harry finally blinked his eyes and his surroundings began to register in his mind, he let the sword fall to the ground. Then he looked up and saw several people kneeling around him. The red robed Aurors had all but prostrated themselves in front of him.

When Harry looked out of the circle, he saw them all kneeling one by one. His panicked eyes searched for his friends and saw them doing the same.

One moment was all it took for everything to change.

 _It was the beginning of a nightmare._

* * *

Harry stared at himself at the mirror, slowly examining the robes the servants made him wear.

A white robe with golden trimmings and inlaid with stitches of runes that were meant to protect him. At his hip was the sword of Gryffindor attached by a chrome black leather belt. They combed his hair and used a spell to keep it from turning into a bird's nest. Altogether, they made him look pretty but his eyes were still red and puffy.

He remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore, and he could not help but feel a sense of defeat. He always thought that being the Savior was being all powerful, but all he felt for the past few days was the opposite.

They took away his only possessions, saying they were meaningless. The small toy owl that he and Tom created, the muggle book that Hermione gifted him, the sweater from Ron, and the clothes he used to wear were all gone. They took him away from his home, from his friends, and placed him in a room filled with priceless luxurious things, books he had to study, and toys that flew around at his command. He had the softest bed, and pillows that made him feel as if he was lying down on a cloud.

He had seven attendants watching his every mood, and the only time he was permitted to be alone was when he was bathing, but even then, someone was guarding the door.

The child in him wanted nothing more but to rewind the time, and go back to where it all started...

* * *

 _"I'll never see them again? You can't take me away from Tom. He's my only family!_ "

" _My dear boy, now that we have discovered you are the savior, you must be protected. You must learn how to wield your powers. You will be trained. You will see them again, once we've deemed it is safe–"_

 _"All because I pulled out the sword? I don't care. I don't want to leave Tom."_

 _Harry tried to struggle against the hands that were holding him in place but they wouldn't budge. "If he's not coming with me then you can't take me! I don't even want to be the savior. You can have the sword! Just let me be… with my friends. Please!" Harry found himself begging. He couldn't get away from Dumbledore's men, and all he could do was feel a sinking feeling of despair as Albus Dumbledore, the hero he idolized, merely smiled at him and reached out to pat his head._

 _"It is far too late, child. You cannot be selfish and discard the title you have just claimed. The entire world knows who you are by now. It is only a matter of time before they demand to speak with you, and you must be prepared to grace them with your presence. The world has been waiting for you to appear and give them salvation. We live in dark times, and surely you do not want people to lose hope. You have the power to defeat evil, and you must wield it for the greater good. Originally, this is the reason why we have never made the sword trial public, because the knowledge of who is the savior could be kept a secret…"_

 _Dumbledore retreated, and turned his back to him._

 _Harry couldn't stop the tears at this point, sobbing as he listened to the unforgiving words the man had no trouble saying, "Had you not pulled the sword, perhaps it would only be upon entering Hogwarts that we'd know you were the savior. You could have continued to live a normal life, but now, we do not have that option. The more we delay, the more danger you put yourself in and by association – those you keep close. You do not want any harm to befall your brother, don't you, Harry?"_

 _Harry shook his head and said, "No. No I don't… but can you please let me see him? Can you, headmaster? I can't do this… not without saying goodbye… this is unfair. We've always been together… You can't…"_

 _Dumbledore sighed and gave in, "Very well. I will arrange for a meeting. After the meeting however, you must cut all ties. You must pretend that you do not know him, or any of your other friends. I believe this will involve the young Malfoy heir, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We are rearranging your history so that the public knows that it was not an accident. We must make them believe that you are not weak. From now on, you will live in a different world, where you must deal with politics and warfare. You must master your power and master magic. This is the only way you can survive. The only friends you must keep are those who can stand their ground, or those who cannot be used against you."_

 _Harry struggled harder, "What are you planning to do with my friends?"_

 _"We will erase their memories. It will make it easier-" Dumbledore found himself cut off.  
_

 _"No. No! No… I want my friends to remember me! Why… Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Harry wailed.  
_

 _Albus Dumbledore faced him once more and said solemnly, "For the greater good, I will do what needs to be done."_

 _"If it's possible to erase memories, then why didn't you just erase everyone's memories during the festival? You're powerful! You can just do that, then I can live a normal life can't I? Can't I, please… I don't want to… I can't do what you're asking of me."_

 _"No, Harry, my power is limited. I am not a god that I can grant you a wish like that. You see, we were unprepared for your coming. You pulled the sword in the middle of a crowd of wizards and muggles. We are talking about thousands of individuals who might have gone and spread the word. It is nothing in comparison to erasing the memories of a select few."_

 _Harry hiccupped, and collapsed. Dumbledore's men looked at him with pity. Harry went on asking, "What about Tom… will he remember me? Is there a way to restore his memories?"_

 _"No, Harry. This is final. We will be your new family."_

 _Harry could only stare at Dumbledore in shock. The man proceeded to comb his long beard._

 _"Child, you must be tired, so rest. The lessons will begin tomorrow_. _The servants will take you to your room._ "

* * *

Breakfast was spent vomiting on the floor. Harry tried to wretch repeatedly after ingesting the treacle tart. There was something wrong with it. He was gasping for breath and suddenly collapsed, immobile. The dishes broke. Soup, salad, pasta, and his dessert flying and falling all over around him. He couldn't move, much less blink.

There was clapping from behind him and Harry felt his vision blur as the potion master's dispassionate voice filled the dining hall. He never liked Severus Snape and he hated him all the more now, "Your first lesson as our prized savior is about caution. You've been poisoned. It comes in many forms."

Snape continued educating him as if he did not care he was a seven-year-old in pain, bleeding, choking, and paralyzed on the floor. "You must not. Ever. Consume anything that has not been tested by you or by someone you trust. Among the dishes served, two were laced with poison. One was designed to make you vomit and eventually bleed out. The other caused paralysis. There are worse ones, some even going as far as to cause you instant death. In time, even if you do consume poison, you will build an immunity. I hope you learn from this. I will now administer the cure."

Harry could only lay on the floor unmoving as liquid was poured down his throat.

* * *

Training his magic was a task. His core was too underdeveloped because he was a child but they said it was similar to a muscle that would eventually grow stronger as he used it. His first lesson would have been an easy one since it was just casting Lumos, an elementary spell.

But to cast it a thousand times put a strain on his magic, and body. Every time he failed to cast it with sufficient enough light, his teacher told him it did not count.

By the end of this lesson, potions were being poured down his throat to help his body recover.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and stared out unhappily over the vast gardens of the castle. Here, there was no overbearing presence forcing him to do something impossible. He was a child and so he wailed and whined. He told them he couldn't do it, but they did not listen to his voice.

One way or another, every task was accomplished, even if it meant he did not leave the presence of his teachers, couldn't eat, couldn't use the loo. There was no respite.

Whether it was pureblood mannerisms, the thousand lumos spells, shattering glass with wandless magic, learning to wield the Gryffindor sword, reading books that seemed too complicated for his age, poison, potion brewing, runes, everything. They even gave him a time turner, so he essentially lived the same day longer than what was even possible.

If Harry knew this is what they meant by being a savior, that it was not some natural god given gift, he wouldn't have been in awe of it.

The entire castle felt like a cage, with every watchful eye on him. The portraits spied on him, his servants, his teachers. All the eyes and ears reporting to the headmaster.

They explained to him it was for the greater good. For his own good.

Harry didn't know if any of that was true. All he knew was that he was suffering and that he didn't like it there anymore.

* * *

"Master Harry, your heir rings."

Harry stretched out the fingers of his right hand, and they placed two rings upon his midle and his ring finger. He watched them glint against the light and frowned at the crests. The large rings looked gaudy, but it adjusted to fit his smaller body, until it looked more manageable to wear. He found wearing them stifling.

They told him of the House of Potter and Blacks and how he is apparently the heir for both. He was the only surviving member of the Potter house, on the other hand, there were other members of the Black family. There was Andromeda and her daughter. There was also an insane ward of St. Mungos, Bellatrix Black. Narcissa was now a Malfoy and her son Draco, was set to inherit the Malfoy House. The amount of Black blood in his vein was very thin at that, diluted by his mother's blood. He could not understand he was the chosen one.

He read about how it was his imprisoned godfather that gave him the Black heir ring. The mass-murderer decided to name him as his heir and now he was forced to wear a ring he didn't want.

He didn't feel worthy and he hated Sirius Black.

It was very disturbing to know that the man was his father's bestfriend but he had his parents killed. The beyrayal stung. If not for him, he could be having a nice and happy family, but then, it was also because of him that he met Tom.

He refused to wear it but it was forced on him since it was mandatory to show how powerful his lineage was so that he could not be underestimated by the pureblood circles.

 _'Despite being a halfblood.'_

Speaking of his older brother, it was the moment he'd been waiting for.

It's been a week since he was forcefully extracted from his home, and it was today that Dumbledore granted him the opportunity to talk to Tom.

He was terribly excited and terribly afraid of what was going to happen, because after this meeting, Harry wouldn't see Tom for a very long time. The child in him didn't want that, and he wanted to make every moment count.

He stepped in front of a large ornate door. He just cared that Tom was inside. That his older brother was safe, and was waiting for him.

He entered the room and saw him.

Tom was wearing pure white just like the day he was taken away. He was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by four Aurors. Their wands were pointed down but they held it at the ready.

In comparison, he was dressed like a prince, complete with the sword, rings, jewels, and gold. All he needed was a crown. It felt like a stab in the heart, knowing how different things were by what they wore alone.

Why couldn't he be just _Harry?_

Tom looked impeccable as always, but there were dark lines underneath his eyes.

They normally weren't there.

It looked as if Tom was tired. Who wouldn't be. Harry was the closest thing that Tom ever had as _family_. Harry didn't know it was possible for his heart to hurt more than it already did.

He caused this. He hurt his brother.

Tom looked resigned, and almost irritable just like the day he arrived in the sanctuary. It was obvious Tom didn't want to be there, but there he was anyway. He wouldn't look up, wouldn't acknowledge him, and Harry wondered if Tom hated him.

Harry shook his head.

His older brother was there for him. He tried to remember the pureblood lessons, that it was unsightly to show your emotion too much, and that one of the worst things he could do was cry in public. He knew it was also bad to run, but he was crying and running anyway.

He could not resist it and hugged him. He wrapped his tiny arms around the older boy, and suddenly felt better, knowing that Tom was real, and he was there.

He wasn't dreaming. Then he had to say something, but it was hard, just like something got lodged inside his throat and he couldn't talk. His voice robbed.

His name finally came out.

"Tom... Tom. I missed you." He pressed his head against his brother's clothed chest and cried. He forced his mouth to turn into a semblance of a smile because he shouldn't be crying. He should be happy.

Tom's eyes turned to look at him as the words came rushing, "Tom… I missed you so much… have you been eating? Have you been sleeping? Did you manage to buy all the books for your first term? Does Maria still scold you for not listening in class? I'm worried-"

"Harry, it's okay. I'm alright, " came his brother's voice.

Harry could only hear his heartbeat. Being so close to his older brother and not hearing him talk was tearing him apart inside.

"I don't like it here…I just want to be with you but they won't let me… I'm so sorry… I was so stupid."

Arms wrapped around him, and Harry looked up at his brother's eyes, flecks of red against pale blue. Thick lashes, framing his eyes. His mouth, a thin line. Harry pressed his head closer, and he could feel his cheek rest against the locket Tom always wore, and hear the sound of his heartbeat. The embrace tightened, "I know. It's not your fault, Harry. Don't blame yourself."

"But it is… If I didn't pull that sword… If I listened to you… If we didn't go there just like you said we shouldn't… Then we'd still be together. I don't like it here. I want to go back…"

"I know that too," Tom said, and began combing back Harry's hair. Harry felt the fingers slide through not in the way it usually would where Tom's fingers would eventually get tangled. "Your hair has grown softer."

Tom seemed at a loss, with conflicted expressions on his face. "You know, I've been eating properly… but I've been worried about you. I couldn't sleep. They wouldn't tell me anything about where you went or who you were with. I was livid but they explained that it was because of your new status that it was adamant you moved out of the Sanctuary. I was angry at you, but also at myself, for taking my eyes off of you."

Tom continued petting him and murmured softly, "I'm starting school soon so I've bought all the books. I was in the middle of buying an owl when I received a letter summoning me to this palace. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see you or run away. It felt unfair, reading the letter made me want to rip it to pieces if it wasn't the portkey. They told me they'll remove my memories of you, as if taking you away from me wasn't enough but because I wanted to see you, I agred."

Tom laughed bitterly and sighed, "It's probably for the best that I don't know you… They told me I could be used against you and I don't want to be the reason why you get hurt." Tom's gaze turned adoring and murmured, "I just want you safe, Harry."

Harry shook his head at this, hands pounding against Tom's chest, "But I don't need to be safe. I don't need that when I'm not happy. It's not fair. I don't like it."

Tom agreed with a silent hum, but seemed restless in the way that Harry felt was if he was being pressed closer now, probably because they were being watched by four others in the room.

"How have they been treating you here?" The older boy asked.

"I have this nice room. They… took away my stuff, but they replaced it with new things. Clothes. Books… and I've been learning so many new things I think my head is about to explode. They hurt me… sometimes but it's because I need to learn…"

Harry pushed himself away and tried to wipe his tears but failed.

Tom tilted his chin and began wiping the tears with his fingers, "They… hurt you?"

There was something dangerous about how Tom looked, the way his eyes suddenly flashed red, but it was gone in a second.

Harry felt as if Toms eyes had grown larger, and he whimpered when he felt his head hurt as flashes of his horrible week came up to his mind. He tried to stop the tears and wanted to sink in to the comfort that only his older brother could provide.

"They said… it's for my own good… but Snape… he poisoned me… and they're stretching my magical core… and they're making me do weird things…"

"This is **not** what they told me."

Harry remembered the words that Albus Dumbledore spoke in his head, "But… I have no choice. I'm not strong enough… And there are people who might want to hurt me and I won't be able to do anything to stop them. I can't protect you because I'm not strong enough yet. Even though I want to be with you, I don't want you in trouble just because of me. It's not like we won't see each other again."

Harry felt like choking up, trying to believe the lie and continued, "… but after today… you'll forget about me."

Tom was the world to him, and he didn't want to let go. Every waking moment since that day he pulled out the sword was like a nightmare, and saying goodbye was the worst. "I don't want you to go away… I really don't want you to forget me"

"I know." Tom's voice felt resigned.

The door opened, and Albus Dumbledore came with a pair of healers. "Good morning, Tom, Harry."

Harry swerved his head around, and all of a sudden, he found himself very angry, "You told me I would be able to spend time with him!"

The entire room trembled with the force of his magic, and Harry glared balefully at the _King_ who was anything but.

"Yes, that is true, Harry. Please don't be alarmed. I promised you a day and a day you shall have."

Tom wrapped an arm around him pulling him back against his chest, and Harry instantly deflated.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I am here to introduce the mind healers Octavius Pepper and Caradoc Dearborn. They will be in charge of the procedure tomorrow morning. Your older brother has to sign his name on the contract I have prepared regarding this matter," Albus floated the rolled parchment that had the seal of St. Mungos in red wax.

"Harry, I've granted you the permission to move out of this room. Why don't you show him around?" Albus offered.

The seven-year-old felt thankful but couldn't bring himself to say the words.

* * *

They ended up visiting the gardens, no more aurors, servants or Dumbledore around but Harry knew they were still there somewhere in the background. It felt nice to have an illusion of privacy. Harry felt that he could finally be himself. Tom seemed more relaxed too.

They sat against the shade of the tree, and once again, Tom cast a warming charm for both of them because it was still cold outside.

The silence was good, and holding Tom's hand was better. Eventually Harry felt the frustration build up. He took a random pebble and tossed it far away.

"Dumbledore told me you had a choice Tom. You didn't have to agree but why did you?"

Tom tilted his head so he could face Harry, and the other had his lower lip protruding out - pouting but at least he was not close to tears.

"They threatened me to sign it. They said I would be shipped to either Dumstrang or Koldovstoretz in Russia. I'll be far away from you or anyone who might know me and they would have restricted any contact I'd have with you."

"That's evil." Harry read about the two other schools very recently in his history lessons. Then again, if he didn't know where to look then it would have been possible that no matter where they sent Tom off, he wouldn't be able to find him.

"I agree. So I told them they could remove the memories… and since you'll know where to find me, then maybe we'll still be friends."

Harry looked unconvinced.

And Tom continued, "I don't like it myself but it's a lesser evil."

"A lesser evil?"

"Yes. When you have to choose between one bad thing and another, you tend to choose one that won't hurt you as much."

Harry tried to imagine what it would feel like for Tom and suddenly found himself crying again, "but how can forgetting me be the easier option?"

The smaller boy crawled onto Tom's lap and turned his teary beautiful green eyes up at him. "It's because memory charms are rarely permanent."

Harry blinked slowly, owlishly, "Really?"

Tom nodded and Harry asked in a small voice, "then… you'll remember one day? You'll remember we were brothers? He said it wasn't possible... that you'd forget about me forever."

"Then he lied, Harry."

"I'll make it happen. I'll make you remember. I promise, " Harry stared long and hard at Tom, and it was then that golden magic spun around them and settled around Harry's chest.

Tom looked at him as if he was some sort of alien but eventually smiled, and Harry felt warm and giddy at this. He wished he could always feel this all the time, the fondness and love he felt for his older brother.

He felt happier knowing that the time they spent together would not be lost.

"Do you think if there was a way for me to take you away from here, will you come with me?"

Harry blinked at the silly question, "Of course. Anywhere with you is a better place."

"No matter what happens?" Tom said, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

Harry nodded and pushed himself up so he was close enough that lips could have touched, looking so innocent in the afternoon sun, his hair splayed around him like a halo, green eyes taking in an unworldly golden glow, "Yes Tom. You're the one person I love in this world… why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

Tom Riddle inhaled very slowly, and his hands traced Harry's back until the child shivered, his magic almost raging to be let out, but unwilling to be caught so early in the game.

"You'll always choose me in the end, won't you?"

"Always."

"Good."

Harry found his head pressed against his brother's chest for the second time that day. His cheek was against the locket his brother coveted. It was warm, and familiar. Tom laid a kiss on the top of his head. It was because Harry was pressed against him that he couldn't see the maniacal smile that stretched across Tom Riddle's normally angelic face. No other wizard has ever delved with dark magic as much as Lord Vodemort, and it gave him permanently blood red eyes that Tom Riddle was incidentally wearing. It stretched outwards until the white of his eyes were almost completely covered by red and two black slits of pupils replaced the circular ones.

If Harry had known back then which choice was actually the lesser of two evils, he would have taken the chance that fate had given him and tried to run as far away as he can from the monster that was pretending to be his older brother.


End file.
